


Nothing to be afraid of, love

by Banshee_Stardust13



Category: Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genderbent male character, Thunderstorms, female Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_Stardust13/pseuds/Banshee_Stardust13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a thunderstorm, Toby seeks comfort. Mrs. Lovett is glad to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to be afraid of, love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on this site, and I'm really excited! Nervous but excited! I chose to make Toby female in this, because I've heard of girls playing the role on stage. I can't say enough how much I love the mother-child relationship between Toby and Mrs. Lovett, especially in the 1982 taping of the show. It's incredibly sweet and sad at the same time. Enjoy! There should be enough sweetness and fluff to rot your teeth! Because lord knows, that poor child didn't get enough time with Mrs. Lovett.

“Mum? Mum please wake up!” Mrs. Lovett’s eyes snapped open, jolted suddenly from a peaceful sleep. When her sight adjusted better, she could Toby, standing by her bed, trembling and frightened. “Oh love! What’s wrong?” Mrs. Lovett asked, genuine concern coming into her eyes. Toby did not respond. A loud clap of thunder answered for her. Toby let out a startled scream, and instinctively covered her ears. Mrs. Lovett smiled sadly. The poor little thing was scared of a mere thunderstorm. Toby gave her a pitiful look, which caused Mrs. Lovett to pat her bed, inviting her to stay for the rest of the night. Giving a meek nod, Toby laid next to her adoptive mother, seeking cuddles. 

Mrs. Lovett giggled, laying a hand on Toby’s back. “Oh you poor thing! There’s nothing to be scared of! Your auntie Nellie will protect you!” Toby buried her face into Mrs. Lovett’s night gown, trying to drown out the fierce rumbling above them. She felt safer, and much more relaxed. Mrs. Lovett smiled lovingly down at her girl. Such an affectionate child. Always eager to please, and help in the pie shop. It was then a thought struck Mrs. Lovett. One that had not occurred to her before: How old was Toby? She was so small for her age, four eleven, one would guess. Not to mention the child like behavior. Her facial features were small and childlike as well, but there seemed to be some age to them. Larks! Twenty maybe? Twenty-five at the oldest! Her thoughts were interrupted by Toby’s Irish (or was it Scottish?) questioning lilt. “Mum, when’s it gonna stop?” 

“Oh, I don’t know dear. In a few minutes I suppose. Just turn over and try to go back to sleep love, I’ll rub your back for you.” Toby obeyed, and seemed to relax further as Mrs. Lovett soothingly rubbed her back. She was almost asleep, when a wandering hand, brushed against her stomach. Toby jolted back awake with an all too noticeable squeak. “Sorry, love! Did I wake you?”Mrs. Lovett asked. 

“Mm-hmm!” Came the response. Toby eventually became used to the rubbing on her stomach. It felt nice, except for the occasional arching of the fingers, causing her to try to hold back laughter. Mrs. Lovett smirked knowingly. She had no idea if Toby was ticklish or not, but she was about to find out. A gentle pinch to the side caused the girl to squeal and burst into giggles. “Mum no!” Toby cried, continuing to giggle. Mrs. Lovett chuckled in response, “Good Lord! I’ve barely touched you, let alone get started, and here you are giggling like a school girl!” Toby tried to squirm away, but the woman had her trapped, going to work on her ribcage, turning the giggles into full-blown laughter. Mrs. Lovett soon came to know some of Toby’s worst spots and the reactions that went with them: The stomach caused loud laughter accompanied by thrashing and bucking. Digging into the ribs with the occasional prod, made Toby squeal adorably, the underarms brought her laughter up another octave, but the hips were absolute death. Upon squeezing Toby’s hips, Mrs. Lovett was rewarded with shrill screech that Mr. Todd was sure to hear.

Toby, whose laughter had fallen silent, ceased to try to worm away. Mrs. Lovett was now laughing her head off at the reaction Toby had given when her hips were tickled. “I imagine Mr. Todd’s gonna be here any second, demanding to know what the bloody ‘ell’s going on here! Toby, love, you’re just too adorable for your own good!” Toby blushed deeply, and tried to hide her face. “ ‘S not funny, mum!” Toby mumbled into the pillow. “Funny? You want funny?!” Mrs Lovett boomed teasingly. Nervous giggles erupted before Toby was even touched. Mrs. Lovett had found the knees were a good spot too, especially behind them. After a few more minutes of rough housing, Toby became tired, and gave a yawn. 

Mrs. Lovett smiled. “I’m getting sleepy too, love. I think it’s time we go to sleep don’t you? And have a listen: All this laughing and all made you forget about the storm. It’s gone!” Toby gave a sleepy grin. “I love you mum.” Mrs. Lovett beamed proudly. “I love you too, Toby.”

Indeed, a sleepless Sweeney Todd wondered what in God’s name was going on down there. The laughter had now stopped as well as the storm. Better not to know, Sweeney had decided. The only thing on his mind now was Lucy and Johanna.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've probably blasphemed by putting this type of story within the Sweeney-verse, considering the show/movie is not fluffy at all! I'm seriously considering doing a full Sweeney fic, focusing on Toby's and Mrs. Lovett's relationship, and seeing some of the scenes through his eyes. Let me know what you think! Once again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
